sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Lawrence
| birth_place = | years_active = 1984–present | occupation = Actor, singer | website = https://instagram.com/matthewlawrence | spouse = | family = Andrew Lawrence Joey Lawrence }} Matthew William Lawrence (born February 11, 1980) is an American actor and singer best known for his roles in Mrs. Doubtfire and Boy Meets World. Lawrence also starred in the series Brotherly Love with his real-life brothers Joey and Andrew. Early life Lawrence was born in Abington Township, Pennsylvania, the son of Donna Lynn (née Shaw), a personnel manager, and Joseph Lawrence, Sr., an insurance broker. His family's surname was changed to Lawrence from Mignogna before he was born. He is of half Italian, English and Scottish descent. He is the middle-born of three boys; with two brothers, Joey Lawrence and Andy, both of whom are also actors. Lawrence attended classes at Abington Friends School. Career Lawrence began acting in the mid-1980s, his first role being that of Danny Carrington in Dynasty. He studied acting at HB StudioHB Studio Alumni in New York City. He continued as a child actor through the early 1990s, appearing in many television and feature film roles, including the 1993 Robin Williams comedy Mrs. Doubtfire and the mid-1990s television series Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. In addition, he maintained starring roles in Brotherly Love, which starred his real life brothers, and Boy Meets World where he played Jack Hunter. Lawrence also appeared alongside Rob Schneider in The Hot Chick. Lawrence's singing debut was in 1986, when he and Joey performed at the 1986 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. (Matt sang at the 1991 Macy's Parade as well.) Other musical Matt rarities can be found on two Gimme A Break episodes (Nell's Secret Admirer; Johnny B. Goode & The Window; Part 1; Rock & Roll Music), two Brotherly Love episodes (A Roman Holiday; Silent Night, Art Attack; Pigeon On Your Car) and his last musical moment on Boy Meets World (As Time Goes By; This Dame). Except for Silent Night and This Dame, Matt also played guitar on the remaining three. In 2011, Lawrence guest-starred on his brother's sitcom ABC Family's Melissa & Joey. In 2015, he reprised his role as Jack Hunter in the series Girl Meets World, a spin-off/sequel of Boy Meets World. Music career In 2017 Matt started a band with Joey and Andy called Still Three. They released their debut single "Lose Myself". Personal life He was previously engaged to Heidi Mueller from 2004 to 2006. He has been dating professional dancer Cheryl Burke since February 2017. On May 3, 2018, they got engaged. On May 23, 2019, he married Burke in San Diego, California. Filmography References External links * * * Matt Lawrence on Instagram * Still 3 on SoundCloud Category:1981 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Pennsylvania Category:People from Abington Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Male actors of Italian descent